Question: A brown sweatshirt costs $$7$, and a popular yellow pair of gloves costs $3$ times as much. How much does the yellow pair of gloves cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the brown sweatshirt, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $7$ $3 \times $7 = $21$ The yellow pair of gloves costs $$21$.